


The one thing I want

by A_Kookie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Kookie/pseuds/A_Kookie
Summary: I just- I can't get through post- last episode depression, so I wrote myself a fanfic at 4 am. I have 0 chill. Just no chill. I need a hug. That's my true ending, very chaotic, much fluff. A canon and my personal fanon mix.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11





	The one thing I want

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind the mistakes, English is not my first language. Also It's the middle of the night and I don't know what I'm doing.  
> Enjoy~♡

Dean was surprised. But not disappointed. He got to heaven after all. He went through so much pain and fear just a few seconds ago. Now he felt just... nothing. Soft breeze on his cheek, and the warm sun on his face. He wondered if heaven always has such a heavenly nice weather.

He looked around. The scenery was almost like Bob Ross himself painted the landscape of Paradise.

\- At least I made it to heaven - he said, still feeling a little weird... knowing he was dead.

\- Yup. - came from his right.

It was Bobby - sitting in front of Harvelle's Roadhouse.

\- What memory is this? - he asked, startled.

\- It isn't you idjit - said Bobby, as charming as ever. 

\- Yeah It is. 'Coz the last time I heard you - you were in heaven's lockup. - said Dean, still a little confused. Was it supposed to be like that? He should be blissfully happy here, reliving his best memories. Not questioning them.

\- Was - Bobby corrected him - Now I'm not. That kid of yours before he went... wherever, made some changes. Busted my ass out, and then he... set some things right. - he added.

Meanwhile Dean sat on the bench, on Bobby's right. He didn't expected to come here to this- a heaven. A REAL Heaven, like it was supposed to be. He listened to Bobby curious. What else could've Jack done? 

\- He tore all of the walls up here. Heaven is not just reliving your golden oldies anymore. It's what it always should have been. - Bobby said, reading Dean's thoughts. - Everyone happy, everyone together. - he added.

Dean was perplexed. Everyone? What does he mean by everyone? Everyone who died? Or everyone he considered family?

Then, Bobby continued to point out to Dean where everyone live now. His friend Rufus, Dean's parents...

\- It ain't just Heaven. It's a Heaven you deserve. - Bobby added, sincerely.

It's like Dean heard those words from somewhere. From someone important to him.

\- And WE've been wainting for ya - said Bobby, as he proceeded to take out two cold beers, and gave one to Dean. But he wanted to talk about something, ask Bobby if he was here-

\- So... Jack did all that? - he asked. It didn't seem like he'd be so thoughtfull, despite him being a perfect little bean that he is. But there must be something Bobby's not telling him.

\- Well, Cas helped. - said Bobby, observing Dean's reaction.

There it is. This son-of-a-bitch thought Dean. He knew. Somehow he knew, their goodbyes won't be for long.

Bobby just raised his eyebrows, knowingly. He took a big sip of his beer.

Dean smiled. Cas is going to be so mad at him. A few days ago he sacrificed himself, just for Dean to die soon after. Ah, screw that. He didn't wanted to wait any longer.

\- It's a big new world out there, you'll see. - said Bobby.

Dean took a swing of his beer.

\- Oh wow. - he said - It tastes like the first drink I shared with my dad. -

\- Quality stuff? - asked Bobby, playfully.

\- Nah, It's crap - said Dean honestly, staring at the bottle. - But it was fantastic - he added.

Bobby felt his heart grow. Dean really was like a son to him. It truly was Heaven.

\- Just like this - said Bobby.

Dean wasn't convinced.

\- You got everything you could ever want, or need, or dream. So I guess the question is- what you gonna do now, Dean?- asked Bobby.

Dean noticed his Impala in front of him. Well he wasn't expecting THAT. But it was a pleasanat surprise.

Dean was a little lost. He needed to take his time to adjust to the situation. Cas. He probably has no idea Dean just got to heaven. It's not like he has a list of souls that get here. But all he wanted to do was-

\- Hello, Dean - came from the doors to the pub - I- I brought you a beer you, I hope... you like - It was Castiel. Awkwardly holding two bottles of beer. He probably was listening to the conversation and didn't wanted to interrupt the moment. Bobby, knowingly, just got up and went into the pub. They needed to clear things up.

Dean got up as fast as he could and just grinned.

\- I don't want any beer, Cas - he said giggling, then just hugged Castiel warmly. It took Cas by suprise, he wasn't prepared for that. After his confession, he never thought he could have- he let out a quiet sob, nuzzling his head on Dean's shoulder. He's here.

\- But- the beer - said Cas. He probably thought this out. He thought about everything. How he will greet Dean, when he'll get here- with everything he might like. And every decision he made rebuilding heaven, he made for Dean. Only for him.

\- No, Cas - said Dean. He pulled back to look into Castiel's worried face. He cupped Castiel's warm cheek. - The only thing I want is you. Here. With me. - he added, beaming with joy.

\- You- Dean... I - Castiel stammered, trying to find the right words. He wasn't expecting that.

\- I'm sorry I got here so early... I probably should have stayed on Earth a little longer, but- I just couldn't. I hoped- I needed to tell you.- he took a deep breath. - I love you too, Cas - there, he said that. And it felt so right.

Castiel was close to tears, smiling at Dean. He leaned into Dean's hand.

\- I- I'm so happy, Dean - he said, his expression so soft and content.

\- And there is no Empty to snatch you away from me not this time, not ever. - said Dean playfully. - Give me this beer. Now we got all the time we want. - he said, grabbing a beer from Cas. He took his angel by the shoulder and went inside the pub. He knew Castiel was in shock, He decided to sit with him for a while, so he did just that. He popped the beers open, and just... took te angel's hand in his. Cas gasped, but squeezed Dean's hand back.

\- I, uh- Let's just take things slow - said Dean, shyly.

Castiel looked at his human with adoration.

They drank their beers in content silence. Relishing in eachother new found closeness.

\- It is actually, really good - Dean said honestly, as he drang his beer. He looked around. The interior was pretty cosy. It would be dream come true if he could work here. Along with Cas. Hell, he IS going to work here with Cas. After all, this is their Heaven. Dean looked at Bobby, who was awkwardly standing at the bar, trying to not pay attention to those two lovebirds. Dean felt safe near Bobby. He knew he wouldn't judge them. Not like his father. But you know what? Bobby was his real dad and a friend. And that was enough. Dean smiled. He took the last sip and stood up, still holding Cas's hand.

\- Come on, Bobby, let's go for a ride - said Dean, excited.

\- Um...don't you want to, you know- have a romantic jaunt with your boyfriend? - Bobby teased him.

Dean shook his head. Yeah, It will take some time to adjust to this situation.

\- Come on, Bobby, you are family too - Dean smiled.

The three of them entered the Impala. Dean on a driver's seat, Castiel beside him, and Bobby on the back seat. The car's engine purred. "Carry on my wayward son" started playing on the radio.

\- Let's go get Sammy - said Dean.

Dean's and Cas's hands found eachother. Dean only hoped he'd done that sooner. It was supposed to be like this. It was their ending, and the beginning of something new, something brighter. They had all the time in the world. And they sure as hell, were going to make the best of it. Together. As family Dean always dreamed to have.

THE END.


End file.
